Awkward Moments
by Elephantom66
Summary: Dudley and Kitty are having their 2nd child, while their 7 year old (first born) keeps asking them awkward questions every month. (It's funnier when you read the chapters)
1. Month 1

Dudley and Kitty were a happy couple. Everything was just right. At least, for Dudley and his son Willy Puppy. Willy was 7 years old, and he was going to be a big brother. Kitty is pregnant with their 2nd child. The doctor said it would be another boy. Dudley was happy about that, but Kitty didn't really care anymore. Willy was happy though.

Anyways, Kitty was only 1 month pregnant. She mostly had morning sickness. She didn't really like eating anything too. Kitty missed the morning part of work. Willy was in school too, and Dudley would always pick him up after school.

"Dudley! Can you come here?" Kitty asked calling from their bathroom.

"What?" Dudley said walking in with Willy holding his hand.

"I...Ummm, Dudley." Kitty said pointing at Willy.

Dudley looked at Willy. Dudley picked up Willy and left the room.

"Can we try that again!?" Dudley said from outside their room.

"Yes." Kitty said.

Dudley and Willy walked in, this time... Willy wasn't naked.

"There, he's not naked." Dudley said.

"Thank you... But anyways, can you get me a glass of milk?" Kitty asked.

"God, you're crazy about milk today." Dudley said.

"Can I help dad?" Willy asked.

"Sure! Let's go!"

Kitty smiled as Dudley and Willy left the room. Kitty crawled into bed, then a few minutes later Dudley and Willy came back in. Willy walked real slow with the glass of milk trying not to sleep. He handed Kitty the glass.

"Why thank you Willy." Kitty said taking a drink.

Dudley picked up Willy, and they got into bed with Kitty. They all talked about their day, and what made it good.

"Mommy, daddy?" Willy asked.

"Yes Willy?" Dudley asked.

"How come mommy's chest is bigger than yours?" Willy asked his father.

Dudley and Kitty both looked at each other.

"Why do you wanna know that?" Kitty asked.

"Cause daddy said he likes yours... Does he not like me?" Willy asked.

"Oh no Willy. Daddy loves you, it's just... Girls are different..."

"Why?"

"Because girls have a different body... and girls get guys with their chest." Dudley said.

Kitty hit Dudley on the arm. Kitty gave him a 'don't you dare' look.

"Why don't we go to bed." Kitty said.

Kitty got out of bed, and picked up Willy. They left the room. Soon, Kitty came back, and crawled back into bed.

"Why the hell did you say that!?" Kitty said hitting Dudley's arm.

"I couldn't think of anything."

"You couldn't have just said 'I'll tell you when you're older'?"

"Why didn't you say that?"

"Because I'm the one who's pregnant for 9 freaking months."

"Oh... I can't beat that."

Kitty laughed and they kissed each other goodnight.

**Sorry this wasn't funny, but the next chapters will be funnier. I just couldn't think of anything tonight. TCAP coming soon!**


	2. Month 2

Kitty is now two months pregnant. Willy still didn't understand what was happening to his mother. He kept asking his father, but he wouldn't tell Willy anything. But he did have something on his mind.

"Ok Willy, off the school." Kitty said stopping in front of his school.

Willy went inside the school and Kitty drove away. She didn't have morning sickness that much. She stomach did bother her at some times, but she knew what to expect. She was already pregnant once, and she knew how much pain there would be when it was time to give birth.

"Kitty look out!" Dudley yelled.

Kitty hit the brakes, and the car stopped.

"What?" Kitty said.

"Uh... Oh I just wanted you to stop."

"Why!?" Kitty said getting mad.

"Relax... I just want some donuts!"

Dudley jumped out of the car, and ran into the shop. Kitty sighed and rolled her eyes. She honked the horn a couple of times, trying to make Dudley come out faster. Later, Dudley came back with a box of donuts.

"Nice, now we're late!" Kitty said driving again.

"Want one?" Dudley asked.

"No. I don't need that jun... Give me one." Kitty said changing her mind.

Dudley laughed and gave one to Kitty.

Soon, it was the end of the day. It was dinner time at the Puppy's house. Kitty made dinner, and they all ate together.

"So Willy, how was your day at school?" Kitty asked her son.

"It was fun!"

"Oh really? What did you do?" Dudley asked.

"I played tag! And I crawled in a tree." Willy said proud.

"That's great sweet heart." Kitty said.

They finished eating, and Kitty got Willy some ice cream. Dudley and Willy watched tv, while Kitty cleaned up. She sat down next to Dudley once she was done with everything.

"Almost time for bed." Dudley said checking the time.

"Sometimes... I hear mom screaming in her room." Willy said out of the blue.

Dudley and Kitty both looked at each other, knowing what he was talking about.

"I'm just having a bad dream." Kitty said.

"But you call daddy's name though... It sounds like he hurted you."

"Hurted itsn't a word." Kitty said trying to change the subject.

"Everyone screams in their sleep." Dudley said.

"You were doing it to, dad." Willy said.

"I'm screamed cause... I didn't have bacon that day." Dudley lied.

"No. You were calling mom's name." Willy said. "Then, that's all I heard."

Dudley and Kitty looked at each other. Kitty gave him a look.

"Alright, time for bed." Dudley said.

"Awww."

Willy got off the couch, and headed to his room. Dudley and Kitty kissed him goodnight. They shut his door, and went into their room. They got ready, and crawled into bed.

"Geez, Kitty, you're like a girl in an horror movie when screaming." Dudley said teasing her.

"Oh please! What about you!?"

"I'm not as bad as you."

"Well, you're inside of me, I can't help it."

"Mmmm, true."

Kitty just rolled her eyes, and she kissed Dudley goodnight.


	3. Month 3

It's been one month later. Kitty is now 3 months pregnant. You could tell she was pregnant, cause her stomach kept growing and growing. She didn't really care what other people thought about her and her new baby.

"I can't believe Willy is already in 2nd grade, Kitty." Dudley said driving to his son's school.

"Yea...Just think when this baby is 7, Willy will already be 14."

Dudley stopped the car in front of the school. All the kids ran to their friends or the buses to save a seat. Kitty tried to look at Willy, but she couldn't find him. Later, Willy snuck up to the car and...

"Boo!" Willy yelled.

"Oh! Willy! You scared me!" Kitty said putting her hands on her chest.

Willy got in the car, and Dudley drove away.

They got into their apartment. Willy had homework, but he always liked to take a bath or shower right after school. (I do that everyday). Sometimes, Dudley would have to watch him whenever he takes a bath though.

Soon, it was dinner time. Kitty made a fish with stuffed meat inside of it. She started to cook it once they got home. It took about 2 hours make. Willy set down his backpack and ran into his room. He got his rubber duck and went into his parents room.

"He took his duck, Dudley." Kitty said.

"So?"

"So, that means he wants a bath."

"I went in last time, it's your turn."

"I used to do that Dudley. But he's growing up. Plus I'm making dinner."

Once Kitty said that, Dudley understood what she meant. Dudley went into his room, and saw Willy sitting on their bed.

"Ready for a bath, Willy?" Dudley asked.

"Yea. But why can't I take one in my room."

"It's safer in here, plus you can hear the tv."

Dudley and Willy went into the bathroom. Dudley shut the door and turned on the lights. He turned on the water, and let it warm up for a few minutes. Dudley put Willy's rubber duck in the tub, and Willy watched it float around.

"Clothes off, Willy." Dudley said.

"Why can't I keep them on?"

"Because you can't get clean."

Dudley took off his shirt. Willy sat down, and lift up his foot. Dudley took off his socks.

"Pants off." Dudley said.

"But I like pants."

"I'll let you have dessert."

Willy took off the rest of his clothes and jumped into the bath tub. Dudley and Willy splashed each other a little. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Turn around Willy." Dudley said.

Willy turned his back toward the door, and played with his rubber duck. Dudley got up, and opened the door.

"Dudley, Willy, dinner is almost ready." Kitty said.

"Alright."

Dudley shut the door and Willy turned back around. He didn't really understand why Kitty couldn't be in the room when he was in the bath or shower.

"Dad?" Willy asked.

"Yea?"

"How come mom can't be in the room with me when I'm in the tub?"

"Um...Because she wants to respect you."

"But she sees you without clothes though."

"That's because...We're older..."

Dudley couldn't really think of anything, and Willy kept asking a lot of questions.

"Then why can't mom help me get dress like you do?"

"Because... Aw, can you wait till you're older?" Dudley asked.

"No."

"Fine... Let's see... Girls just don't like seeing guys without clothes on."

"Why?"

"Well, I mean... It all depends what's going on in the females life..."

"Like what?"

"Like...A first date, painting their nails, or watching some chick movie." Dudley said.

"So mom doesn't like me?"

"No, no! She loves you Willy, it's just you and me are different."

"How?"

"Our body's are different, and we think differently."

"Why?"

"Don't worry, you'll learn this at school. Now, it's dinner time."

Dudley helped Willy dry off, and put his clothes on. Soon, they were all 3 eating dinner, and Willy didn't ask anymore questions.


	4. Month 4

It's month 4 now! Willy didn't really understand what his mother was going through. But he was thinking about something else.

It was a Saturday, and that means that Dudley and Willy are going to the park! Willy always loved going to part with his father.

"You boys have fun. Don't do anything stupid." Kitty called out as Dudley and Willy walked out the door.

"Bye mom!" Willy said.

Dudley shut the door, and they headed for the park.

"Alright Willy. You ready?" Dudley said about the throw a ball.

"Yea! Throw it far!"

Dudley threw the ball and Willy ran after it. Dudley watched his son run as fast as he could. Willy caught the ball, and ran back to his dad.

"Nice catch." Dudley said as Willy put the ball in Dudley's hand.

"Thanks! Do it again!"

Dudley threw the ball again. They went like this for about 1 hour.

It was around 5pm when they got back to the house. Dudley opened the door, and he could smell dinner cooking.

"When's dinner?" Willy asked (I always ask that).

"I don't know... Kitty? Where are you?" Dudley called out.

"I'm in our room." Kitty said.

Dudley and Willy both went into the room. Kitty was on the bed with a lot of zip lock bags. She had already put some stuff in there. But there was also a small box too. Willy climbed on the bed, and wanted to look at all the new things. He saw something, and pick it up.

"What are you doing Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"I'm just cleaning a little...I got bored."

"I can see that."

Willy opened a small plastic thing and began to open it. It was a long, soft thing.

"What's this?" Willy asked holding it.

Kitty gasped, and Dudley didn't say anything.

"Don't touch that." Kitty said.

"Why?...Place on head? What's that mean?" Willy said starting to put it on his head.

"It's something that protects your head." Dudley said.

"Why?"

"Because...Your head is important?"

"What happens if I blow into it?"

"Alright, hands off." Kitty said taking the thing away. "Willy, go take a shower."

Willy began to leave, but he wanted to see all the things on the bed.

"Geez Kitty... Why does a condom even say place on head?" Dudley said picking it up.

"Cause some people don't know."

"Oh please."

"Dudley... Willy thought it was for his head, and not the head that um..."

Kitty tried not to say the word, because of Willy.

"I know... Only guys have it."

"Thank you... Now, go take a shower too."

"Should I put a condom on my head to protect me from the water?"

Kitty laughed, and Dudley went to take a shower.


	5. Month 5

It's been 5 months later. Kitty is now 5 months pregnant. It's a Tuesday now.

Dudley woke up at 5:30. He yawned and looked over at his wife. He smiled as he saw her hugging her pillow in her sleep.

"Kitty... Wake up."" Dudley said poking her.

"Mmmm...What?"

"It's time to get up."

Kitty turned on her back, and looked up at Dudley. Her hair was mess, but he didn't care at all. He got up and walked over to her side of the bed.

"Want me to help you up?" He teased.

"I got it."

Kitty tried to get up but she couldn't. Dudley put his hand out, and helped Kitty out of bed. They walked out of their bedroom. Kitty went to make breakfast, while Dudley went to go get Willy.

"Willy... Wake up." Dudley said sitting on his bed.

Willy didn't say anything. Dudley picked up Willy, and they walked out of the room. Willy was a heavy sleeper, so it was hard to wake him up sometimes. Dudley set Willy in a chair, and once he smelled the food, he woke up.

"Why do I have to wake up so early?" Willy asked.

"Because the bus comes at an early time." Dudley said.

"I don't like school." (Oh me too Willy, me too)

Willy ate his breakfast, and got ready for the day. Dudley and Kitty did the same thing. Only, Dudley had to help Kitty with her shoes.

"Thanks Dudley." Kitty said standing up.

"I'm used to it."

"Oh boy."

Kitty rolled her eyes, and she grabbed her stuff for work. Willy grabbed Kitty's hand, and they all walked out of the door. Willy got on the bus, and he went to school.

At T.U.F.F. Kitty couldn't really do anything. She couldn't fight at all. It was hard for Dudley, but he could do it by himself. Kitty would always do paper work while Dudley was out fighting bad guys.

But soon, the sun had to go down. Dudley and Kitty pick up Willy from the bus stop. Willy talked about his day while they drove home.

"Sounds like your day was fun." Dudley said as they walked into the apartment.

"Yea...But now I'm going to get cleaned up." Willy said running into his room.

He took a shower. Kitty sat down on the couch, and began to think. Dudley was putting away from stuff, when he saw Kitty just sitting on the couch. Dudley sat next to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"What is it, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know... What were you thinking about?"

"This new baby...I want it to be done."

"I can tell."

They talked for a while. Soon, Willy joined them on the couch, and he listened to his parents talk.

"Mom?" Willy asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Um..."

Kitty looked at Dudley not knowing what to say to Willy. They knew they couldn't pull off the 'you'll find out when your older' trick.

"Son." Dudley said.

"Yea?"

"Babies are like a puzzle... A boy has one and the girl has another." Dudley began.

"Then what?"

"Then...They are put together, and the boy takes control... Cause girls like it..."

"Dudley." Kitty said.

"So anyways, so then when the puzzles are put together a baby is formed."

"But why is mommy is like that?" Willy said pointing to Kitty.

"Because the baby and mom have to bond for 9 months." Kitty said.

"Why are you...bigger then?" Willy asked.

"Because she has so much information about the baby." Dudley said.

"Did I do that to mom then?" Willy asked.

"Yep. Every child is like that." Dudley said.

"Why don't we watch a little tv." Kitty said turning the tv on.

She changed the channel to Willy's favorite show. He looked at the tv instead of his parents. Dudley gave him a drink and a snack while he watched the tv. Dudley and Kitty went to go make dinner.

"I can't believe Willy asked that." Kitty said washing her hands.

"I thought the puzzle idea was a pretty good one."

"Yea. It was a good idea."

"Do you think he'll remember about it?"

"I don't think so...At least I hope so."


	6. Month 6

**Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I ran out of idea, and I'm taking care of a Reality Baby. (It's fake, but it's like having a real baby...it stinks) **

Kitty is now 6 months pregnant. Kitty couldn't wait any longer! She was so happy. Dudley made sure Kitty was doing safe things around the house and at work. She wasn't allowed to fight anymore. Dudley wouldn't let her drive anywhere without her or Willy.

"So, how was your day, Willy?" Dudley asked his son as he got in the car.

"It was fun! We learned about stuff."

"What kinda of stuff?" Dudley asked driving home.

"I forget..."

Dudley laughed a little. They got to their apartment. When they walked through the door, a smell filled their noses. Willy smiled and knew that his mother was cooking dinner.

It was now 6:30pm. Dudley, Kitty, and Willy were all eating dinner. Kitty was eating all of her dinner now. She would even have more. This happened when she was pregnant with Willy. Kitty could sometimes control it, but others times it control her.

"Can I go watch tv?" Willy asked.

"Did you have any homework?" Kitty asked.

"No. I finished it."

"Alright. Only an hour though." Dudley said.

Willy got up and went to turn on the tv. He turned in it, and sat on the couch. Dudley and Kitty talked for awhile, until they heard what Willy was watching. Dudley got up, and looked at the tv.

"Oh my god!" Dudley yelled.

Willy looked up at his father, and Dudley grabbed the remote out of Willy's hand. He changed it to one of Willy shows. Dudley sighed, and gave to remote back to Willy.

"What's wrong, Dudley?" Kitty asked getting up.

"Nothing...The tv got stuck on a... Um...Grown up channel." Dudley said sweating.

"Mom, dad?" Willy asked.

"Yes?" Dudley and Kitty both said.

"Those people on tv were saying sex a lot."

"They said six." Dudley said.

Willy shook his head. Willy's hearing was the best, just like Dudley's hearing.

"What is it?" Willy asked snapping Dudley back reality.

"Listen son." Dudley began. "Sex is between two people."

"Like you and mom?" He said.

"I guess...But you only do it once."

Kitty hit Dudley on the shoulder once he said that.

"What your father is trying to say is, don't every have sex until you're ready." Kitty said.

"I wanna do it." Willy said jumping up and down.

"No, no...You'll die from it." Dudley lied.

"Then how come you didn't die?"

"Why is he asking all these question?" Kitty asked herself.

"Because, I'm strong, and you need to finish growing... You'll understand once you're older." Dudley said rubbing Willy's head.

Willy didn't ask anything else. It scared Kitty though, and she couldn't stop thinking about what Willy said. Dudley tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen to him.

"Kitty, he's not going to do it." Dudley said in bed.

"I know...But kids grow up so fast."

"Enjoy it while he's a kid, Kitty...I know you didn't really have childhood."

"I chose that, Dudley... I want Willy to be a kid."

"He, I still act like a kid... Willy is just like me."

Kitty smiled, and they went to bed. Kitty knew Willy would ask another weird question in about month. She picked it up a while ago, but Dudley didn't really care that his son was asking weird questions.


	7. Month 7

It's been 7 months. Kitty was now 7 months pregnant. She was almost done. Dudley was happy about that. Her mood swings were just crazy as can be. Willy was still asking weird questions.

It's night time now. Willy was getting tired from a long day. Kitty tried not get mad when Willy was around. Dudley knew she was trying not to scare him.

"Daddy?" Willy asked.

"Yea Willy?" Dudley said.

"Does mom have a stick?"

Dudley didn't really understand the question. He had to think for a second.

"What do you mean by 'stick'?" Dudley asked.

Kitty was listening, but then she knew that Dudley could take care of this.

"Dudley, Willy, it's almost time for bed." Kitty said.

"Alright, we'll be done soon." Dudley said as he kissed Kitty.

Willy rolled his eyes. Kitty kissed Willy goodnight. She went to bed, leaving Dudley and Willy alone.

"So, what we're we talking about?" Dudley said.

"My stick."

Willy pointed to his stomach. Dudley raised an eyebrow. But then, he got it.

"You mean, between your legs..." Dudley said.

"Yea...What is it?"

"It's your...Stick as people call it."

"What do you call it?"

"My...Man part."

Dudley tried to think of a way to get out of this, but he couldn't. Dudley knew Willy would learn this when he was older, but at the same time, Dudley was the one wanted to tell him instead of someone else.

"Any more question?" Dudley asked.

"Yea...Does mom have one?"

"No...Girl don't. They have...Something great."

"Like?"

"Like a soft pillow... I think it's time for bed..."

"But I wanna use it."

"You can use it later."

Dudley picked up Willy, and put him bed. But Willy kept wanting to ask his father more questions. But Dudley told him to go to sleep and they would talk about it in the morning. Dudley went to bed, and Kitty woke up.

"How'd it go?"

"He asked about our stick."

"Stick?"

"Between his legs."

Kitty laughed a little. She was glad she wasn't a guy.

"That's funny. What did you say?"

"I couldn't think of anything, so I just sent him to bed."

"You're a good dad."

Dudley and Kitty kissed each other goodnight. Willy couldn't stop thinking about what Dudley told him.


	8. Month 8

**Sorry about not updating in forever!I had an idea when I was driving. Also, Willy is 7 in case you guys got confused in chapter 3. I also support what I'm writing about, just in case you were wondering. Now, enjoy.**

It's been a month later. Kitty is now 8 months pregnant. She was happy that all this was going to be over. But she was a little worried about Willy. He was smarter than she thought! She wondered why Willy knew so much about sex...Could Willy hear them at night?

"Earth to Kitty." Said a voice.

Kitty blinked her eyes a few times. She saw Dudley sitting in the car with her.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"We're at T.U.F.F." Dudley said pointing to the building.

"Oh, ok."

Kitty got out of the car, with Dudley following her close by. Dudley was getting real worried about Kitty. He thought Kitty was just going through some last minute pregnancy stuff.

"Kitty, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself?"

"Well, Dudley...I think Willy is smarter than we think he is."

"Well yea, he got his smarts from you." Dudley said kissing Kitty.

"No, I mean like sex stuff...He's knows a lot."

"School teaches them that kind of stuff."

Kitty sighed and sat down at her desk. She filled some stuff out, while Dudley was busy fighting bad guys. It was a rainy day, so nothing much was really going on.

Soon, the day was done. Kitty stayed since she was feeling really sick after work. Dudley picked up Willy, and they drove home.

"So Willy, how was your day?" Dudley said making a conversation.

"It was fun! I'm glad it's Friday."

"Me too. In about 1 month you'll be a big brother."

"What about a big sister?"

"You're not a girl though."

"I have a friend who is a girl, but she said she is really a boy."

Dudley's eyes went wide once he heard that. Transgender. Dudley thought that schools were getting weirder and weirder with each passing year. But, he was glad that Willy was making friends with outcast...

"That's um...Nice of you... Willy."

"Why are people like that, dad?"

"Like what?"

"Why do people think that they are a girl when they are a boy?"

"Their eyes are weird." Dudley lied.

Dudley and Willy didn't talk until they got home. Kitty was laying on the couch watching her favorite show. (T.U.F.F Puppy! JK). She heard the door opened, and out ran Willy. He threw his pack back on the floor and ran over to his mother.

"Whoa, whoa...Where does you pack back really go?" Kitty asked sitting up.

"In my room..."

Willy took his pack back into his room. Dudley closed the door, and sat next to Kitty. Dudley gave Kitty a look.

"Is he asking questions again?" Kitty whispered with a worried tone.

"Yea, and he made a transgender friend today and asked about it." Dudley whispered back.

"That's nice of him to do that, but does he know the word 'transgender'? (Just so you know, I fully support transgender)

"No but...Here he comes." Dudley said looking up.

"Mom! Dad and I were talking about girls who were really boys."

"You're dad is like that." Kitty said.

"Really!?"

"NO! I'm a full out man who loves bacon...What's for dinner?" Dudley asked changing the subject.

"Well, what do you guys want?" Kitty asked.

"Chicken!" Willy yelled.

"Alright." Kitty said getting up.

"Wait!"

Willy jumped into Kitty's arm.

"Yes Willy?" Kitty asked holding Willy.

"You didn't answer my question."

Kitty looked over and Dudley. They sat back down again. Kitty sighed, and so did Dudley.

"You know how you're a boy?" Dudley began.

"Yea." Willy said with a smile.

"Some people don't like the feeling of being a boy."

"Why?"

"It's just who they are." Kitty said.

"What about..."

"Who wants ice cream?" Dudley asked getting his wallet out.

Willy looked over at Dudley and he started to drool.

"Me!" Willy screamed.

Willy took Dudley by the hand and started to run. But Willy didn't get anywhere. Dudley still sat on the couch holding his son back.

"I'll go get ice cream for him." Dudley said letting go of Willy's hand.

Willy ran to the front and opened the door. There was a path of drool.

"Just follow the drool." Kitty said laughing.

"At least I don't have to clean it up."

Kitty stopped laughing, and paused for a second.

"Shit...I'm pregnant so...Yea. He's your son."

"Fine, I'll do it since you got pregnant...Again!" Dudley teased.

Kitty smiled and rolled her eyes. Dudley left closing the door. Kitty got up and started to make dinner. As dinner was cooking, she cleaned up the drool.

"Schools are getting messed up." Kitty said to herself.


	9. Month 9

It's been another month later! Kitty is finally done with her pregnancy...Well, she's almost done. Willy couldn't wait to be a big brother! Also, Dudley couldn't wait till this was over.

"Ugh! I want this baby out!" Kitty screamed. "That's what I said when you were being born, Willy."

Kitty and Willy were sitting on the couch. Willy wanted to know what happened when Kitty was giving birth to him.

"Was that really what you said?" Willy asked.

"Yes Willy. Now, are you ready for dinner?"

"What about dad?"

"Your father is out with Keswick."

Kitty grabbed Willy's hand and they went to go eat dinner.

* * *

**With Dudley**

"What are we watching again?" Dudley asked.

"The math channel." Keswick reply.

Dudley was bored out of his mind. He hated anything that had to go with learning. He looked at the time, and it was getting late. He should be home with Kitty and Willy.

"I better get going, Keswick." Dudley said getting up.

"Alright. See Y-Y-You tomorrow."

Dudley left Keswick's house and began to drive home. He made it home just as it started to rain. He picked up some dinner before got home too.

He walked inside the building, and got his keys out. For some reason Dudley butterflies in his stomach. He knew something was up now.

"Kitty? Willy?" Dudley called out opening the door.

"Daddy! Mommy's hurting!" Willy cried running his father.

Dudley picked up Willy. Dudley shut the door and called out for Kitty. Willy told Dudley that she was in their room.

"Stay here, son." Dudley said putting Willy on the couch.

Dudley went into his room, and saw Kitty laying on the bed. Dudley went over to Kitty, with his heart pounding.

"Kitty. Willy told me you're hurting." Dudley said kneeing down beside the bed.

"I was just about to call you." Kitty said breathing hard. "My water broke."

"Are the sheets wet?" Dudley asked.

"You idiot! Who cares about the sheets!" Kitty said slapping Dudley.

"Alright, alright...Let's go."

Dudley helped Kitty up. The good thing was that Kitty could walk. Willy tried to help Kitty out as much as he could. He held his mother's hand as they all went to the car.

Dudley drove to the hospital. By this time, Kitty couldn't help but push. Willy was scared for his mother. Soon, they got to the hospital. Kitty was in a wheelchair, with Dudley and Willy following her close by.

* * *

"Alright Kitty. You are free to push." Said the doctor.

"Finally!" Yelled Kitty.

Willy was in the hall with Peg. Dudley held Kitty's hand as she push. Kitty was crushing Dudley's hand...Again. She did this when Willy was being born. But this time it wasn't as hard as the first time...Mostly because this was their second child.

"You're doing fine Kitty..." Dudley said trying to calm Kitty down.

"Where's...Willy?" Kitty asked barley breathing.

"In the hall with my mom."

Kitty put her head back as she felt tons of pains going up and down in her body. She couldn't stand it anymore! But then, her breathing got slower and slower.

"You did it, Kitty." Dudley said kissing his wife.

The doctor handed the baby to Dudley. Once Dudley saw the baby he had a smile on his face. Dudley sat next to Kitty. She was too weak to hold him, but Dudley showed the baby to her. They had a daughter now.

"What should we name her?" Kitty asked.

"How about Lisa?" Dudley said.

"Sure...Bring Willy in."

Dudley opened the door with Willy walking in, along with Peg.

"Willy, this is Lisa." Dudley said.

Willy looked at Lisa. Kitty sat up and smiled at Willy. Nothing could be better. Peg got to hold Lisa. She fell in love Lisa in a second. Peg handed Lisa to Kitty. Soon, Peg left the hospital. Willy was in bed with Kitty.

"Where did Lisa come out?" Willy asked.

"Oh Willy...You ask to many question." Kitty laughed.

Dudley rubbed Willy head, and smiled at him. Willy just let it go, and they spent the time with a new family member.


End file.
